


Cuidado con el payaso que te come

by ieroflower



Series: Cleptomanía [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: argentina au, esto es ficcion es mentira asi que leelo, gerard sos re cagon, hola frank, mikey sos un forro, si eso ahora existe, si tenes miedo a los payasos no lo leas, total no va a pasar nunca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Que paso Gerard, te comió la lengua el payaso?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidado con el payaso que te come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malulu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=malulu), [si eso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=si+eso).



Un día caluroso, con mas de 35 grados de temperatura y el sol que te quema la piel. Los hermanos Way decidieron que era el día perfecto para ir al parque de la costa vestidos de negro.  
Gerard hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa durmiendo.  
Mikey queria joder a Gerard.  
-Dale vamos, camina o te cago a palos -Mikey agarro a Gerard del brazo y casi arrastrándolo, se acerco hasta el terrorífico juego con el payaso pintado en la pared. Y todo tenia un propósito, el miedo que el mayor tenía por los payasos. Todo empezo aquel día en 5to grado cuando por hacerse el capo, llevo la pelicula del payaso que se comía a los nenes a una fiesta de disfraces en halloween. Y adivinen que, Gerard fue el unico pelotudo que se cago todo, y el miedo lo acompaño en todos sus años de crecimiento.  
-Entra solo, yo me voy a ver el show de las princesas, te dan una corona -dijo Gerard dando la vuelta tomando un sorbo del vaso de coca por el cual casi les arrancan la cabeza de lo caro que estaba. Pero antes de que Gerard diera mas de dos pasos, Mikey lo agarro de la remera- Vas a entrar conmigo o le cuento a mamá que quemaste la cabeza de una muñeca solo para asustar a la vecina.  
Gerard bufo y camino atras de Mikey porque si la madre se enteraba de eso lo iba a obligar a salir mas de casa, algo que no quería hacer...jamas.  
Para empezar, el lugar se veía gigante y horrible de afuera, y al entrar, era oscuro y no tenías ni idea de donde estaban tus manos. Gerard se hizo el boludo y se agarro de la remera de Mikey porque si alguien lo agarraba, lo agarraban a Mikey tambien y si a Mikey lo atacaba algo...el iba a salir rajando y que se joda por meterlo.  
-Si salgo vivo de esta te juro que te vas a arrepentir de tu existencia después -Mikey se empezó a reír y negó sin mirarlo, porque claro, estaban a oscuras que carajo iba a ver.  
Entonces, los siguientes diez segundos parecieron pasar lentos para Gerard.  
Unas manos lo agarraron de la cintura pero Mikey no se había movido de su lugar.  
Una risa horrible se escucho justo detras de el y ahi supo que tenía que empezar a correr, claro que antes de correr grito como pendeja de 13 años y asusto al grupo de 5 amigas que esperaban nerviosas el saber que hacer.  
El lugar se alumbro rapidamente con pequeñas luces rojas, dando a conocer un monton de pasillos provenientes de un laberinto.  
Pero nada importo, nada importa cuando las manos de un tipo que podría ser cualquier cosa estaban en tu cintura y encima vestido de payaso.  
Corrio y corrio hasta que le pareció que se había alejado lo suficiente. O al menos eso parecía si se guiaba por los gritos de las chicas, estaban bastante lejanos.  
-La puta que te pario Mikey -Susurro apoyándose contra una de las paredes.  
Pero así como se apoyo, cayo. Y encima de culo.  
El lugar no estaba alumbrado con las luces rojas esas y parecía estar vació, pero por las dudas se paro rápido porque tampoco quería que le claven un hacha en el estomago.  
¿Y si en el juego había un asesino infiltrado?  
-¿Hola? -. Nadie contesto. Capaz se podía quedar ahí hasta que tengan que cerrar el parque y no haya payasos que lo manoseen.  
Agarro el celular del bolsillo y como mina tarada de película de terror, se puso a alumbrar el cuarto oscuro. Todo bien hasta que alumbro una de las esquinas que si no fuera porque no hacia mucho había ido al baño, se hubiera meado encima.  
Un payaso, sentado en el piso en posicion de indio. Entre medio de las piernas tenía...jeringas.  
Y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.  
Gerard sintio que se iba a desmayar, pero el pelotudo lo sintió despues de que ya se había caído al piso.  
Sintió pasos acercarse a el pero como decidió que su vida era demasiado pedorra como para morirse con un asesino infiltrado en un juego, se quedo tirado.  
-Eu amigo, ¿Estas bien? -El payaso tenía una voz horrible, como esas que se ponen en los video tutoriales para instalar los sims- Uy, espera que me saco esto.  
Gerard entre-cerro los ojos para lograr verlo, pero si bien era medio gato, eso no lo iba a ayudar a ver bien en la oscuridad.  
-Listo, ahora si -. Gerard se sento rapido, el payaso no tenía voz de asesino infiltrado, tenía voz de...solo voz normal. Entonces lo primero que hizo, fue buscarle la cara, y en la oscuridad lo toqueteo todo hasta que encontró una boca, despues subio a la nariz...a los ojos y no le toco el pelo porque era demasiado. -¿Queres que prenda la luz?  
-¿Me vas a matar?  
Y antes de terminar de decirlo, la luz se prendio y un pibe de unos 18 años, vestido de payaso y con una mascara en la mano lo miraba como si se le estuviera por cagar de risa en la cara.  
Se acerco a el y estiro la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, pero no era boludo y conocía esos trucos, te paras y te apuñalan en el estomago despues de pegarte un rodillazo en las bolas.  
Gerard se paro sin ayuda y miro a su al rededor -¿Me vas a dejar salir o me tengo que quedar aca?  
El payaso de cara linda, se encogió de hombros y sonrío -No me molestaría si te quedaras.  
Gerard negó rapido y sonrío -igual no soy gay.  
Pero no le creyó, obviamente no le creyó, si hacía una semana se había comprado la pulsera de la bandera LGBT y la tenía puesta. Y no, no le sirvió para tener mas levante, le siguio dando bola el mismo pelotudo que si puteas te golpea.  
El payaso le señalo la muñeca y asintió -Copados colores entonces.  
Gerard escondio las manos atras de su espalda y rapidamente se excuso con la primera pelotudez que se le paso por la cabeza -Los apoyo pero no soy gay o bisexual, tengo novia y tiene altas tetas.  
"¿Sos imbecil?" penso despues de decir eso.  
-Soy Frank -Estiro la mano en forma de saludo y sonrío amablemente. Podía saludarlo, no tenía pinta de que lo iba a apuñalar.  
Gerard le dio la mano y sonrío.  
Pero Frank tuvo mas fuerza y aprovecho la oportunidad para apuñalarlo.  
Pero no lo apuñalo, desgraciadamente.  
Le comió la boca.  
Y bien que Gerard se re dejo.  
Y el payasito sabía manejar bastante bien la lengua.  
Gerard se alejo y lo miro bien. Si tenía que contar esto al menos se iba a acordar bien de la cara.  
Y como minitah pelotuda se fue corriendo, porque le encanta que lo sigan como en las peliculas de Disney.  
Igual Frank no lo siguio porque tenía que trabajar, pero aprovecho que Gerard estaba entretenido en el beso para afanarle la pulsera.  
El parque de la costa tiene un sueldo de mierda.

 

Mikey había empezado a creer que Gerard se había muerto pero no, lo vio salir todo colorado y corriendo.  
-¿Ya no le tenes miedo a los payasos, Gee? -Gerard lo miro con odio y le mostro el dedo del medio  
Mikey como hermano menor rompe pelota empezo a reirse mientras Gerard se alejaba y desde lo lejos le grito:  
"¿Que paso Gerard, te comieron la lengua los payasos?"  
Y aunque Gerard no quisiera admitirlo...  
Si.  
Y le encanto.

 

Fin.


End file.
